


Не корми кошку

by RabbitPooh



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPooh/pseuds/RabbitPooh
Summary: Лиа возвращается.





	Не корми кошку

***

Мерфи скучал по Лии, но сам не умел понять, что же его так гложет. Кран капал по заданному ритму. В больнице все как всегда его недооценивали, но прислушивались. А Доктор Глассман вёл какой-то свой неравный бой со своими же комплексами.  
Шон всё проанализировал, но так и не понял, почему он решил не ехать за ней.  
Он сжал свою ладонь в ладони и взглянул на балкон. Монотонные покачивания корпусом, сидя на постели, приносили во внешний сумбур его хаотичной жизни некоторую размеренность и порядок.  
Этот кот… или как она предупреждала? Кошка с фосфоресцентным блеском в глазах, сидящая на столике за балконной дверью, хищно щурилась на него.  
«Не корми кошку — она от тебя не отстанет».  
Но теперь он был только рад тому, что это прожорливое своевольное животное выбрало именно его своей жертвой.  
Лея тоже своевольна, но она выбрала свободу. Да и что он мог ей дать взамен?  
Шон вдохнул, вспомнив их поцелуй и провёл пальцем по губам. Всё просто, в них слишком большое количество нервных рецепторов. Даже подушечка указательного пальца способна обмануть, но не он.  
Шон не понимал, что люди называют словом «Любовь» в полном смысле данного термина.  
Химические реакции, оргазмы, приводящие их к эйфории или ту самую привязанность, которую за еду и ласку демонстрирует кошка?  
Он поднялся с матраса и направился к балкону, животное продолжало таинственно взирать на своего раба подобно древнему сфинксу.  
— Кис-кис-кис, — как можно ласковее произнёс он, приоткрыв стеклянную дверь балкона.  
«Зверюга» вытянулась и зевнула, оскалив свои хищные зубки. Лапы безжалостно чиркнули когтями по дереву столешницы.  
Шон протянул к ней дрожащую, тонкую руку и запустил всю пятерню в пушистый загривок. Он так долго ждал когда сможет это сделать снова после смерти своего Чака, кролика, которого отец разбил об стену на его глазах. Как когда-то и его… Ударил, но Шон не умер. Отказало левое полушарие мозга. Зато правое взяло всю ношу на себя. Он оказывается теперь гений. Из-за чистой случайности. Необычный по всем параметрам.  
У мамы не хватило духу выставить любимого ею мужчину и они с братом ушли из созданного ею же Ада сами. Навсегда…  
Он поднял кошку на руки и прижал к груди. Хитрое животное тут же одарило его изощрённым гипнотическим урчанием.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил маленькую хищницу Шон. Но она лишь ткнулась макушкой в его подбородок, подчёркивая тем самым свою над ним власть. Теперь он помечен и она будет приходить когда ей заблагорассудится, а он будет смиренно ждать и надеяться, что с блудницей ничего не произойдёт.  
Шон, прижимая и поглаживая кошку, залез под одеяло. Он улёгся и крепко уснул, вспоминая недавно им просмотренную историческую передачу, в которой рассказывали о священных египетских кошках и их богине Баст.  
Вопрос печали от отсутствия Леи решился сам собой.

***

Доктор Мерфи уже час мирно дремал под ровный стук капель воды из испорченного им же крана. И уже почти попал в ярко сияющее королевство своих причудливых сновидений, как невероятно дерзкий стук в дверь его квартиры заставил юношу вздрогнуть, схватиться за уши и в дикой панике подскочить с матраса.  
В дверь продолжали молотить так же напористо, как тогда, когда Лиа жила с ним по-соседству. Но Лиа съехала и в её комнате живёт какой-то рокер, почти такой же странный как и она, но совершенно Шону неинтересный.  
Доктор неуверенно подошёл к двери и переминался перед ней с ноги на ногу терзаемый сомнением: стоит ли ему открыть или лучше будет позвонить в службу 911. Он взглянул на, невозмутимо спящую в изголовье его матраса, кошку. Она почувствовала немой вопрос, открыла один глаз и одобрительно взмахнула пушистым хвостом.  
— Ладно, — кивнул ей Шон и прикоснулся к защёлке на двери. — Но, если это грабители, то моя смерть будет на твоей совести.  
Он резко открыл входную дверь.  
Лиа от неожиданности потеряв равновесие буквально ввалилась в его личное пространство, называемое объятиями.  
Её огромные глаза взирали на него снизу вверх. Видимо на улице шёл дождь. С её волос спадали капли влаги.  
— Пустишь переночевать? — как обычно, не сомневаясь в нём спросила девушка.  
Шон кивнул и, несколько запоздало отняв руки от её плеч, затворил дверь.  
— Боже, как я устала! — Лиа отбросила рюкзак и скинула теннисные туфли. — Есть яблоко?  
Шон снова кивнул. Быть может он ошибался, но похоже кошка была более замешана в происходящем, чем он себе представлял.  
— Да, — он залез с головой в холодильник. — Целых два.  
Торжественно поднося её одно, он нервно улыбнулся. Его взгляд «скользнул» по её размазанным от туши глазам в сторону и залип на чёрточке в настенных обоях, которую он раньше не замечал. — Я тебя ждал.  
— Знаю, — улыбнулась Лиа. — Брат продал мастерскую, не сказав мне об этом. Я на мели и мне негде жить. Можно переночевать?  
— Да, — кивнул Шон. — Мне нужна твоя помощь в адаптации. Мне нужна ты. Но я боюсь к тебе привязаться.  
— Не бойся, — Лиа безапелляционно обняла его, прижала к груди и с хрустом откусила яблоко. — Жги покрышки и всё будет хорошо.

***

Лиа принимала душ, напевая любимую песню. Шон усиленно размышлял над тем, чем же её накормить. В холодильнике стоял лишь пакет с томатным соком…  
Наконец, она вышла, подпоясывая белый махровый халат и, улыбаясь, взглянула на компактный пакет в его руке.  
— Ну что? По Кровавой Мэри и завалимся набок? — произнесла она шутливо, вытаскивая из дорожной сумки начатую бутылку виски.  
— Что за Мэри? — не понял Шон.  
— Сейчас увидишь. Тебе понравилось в прошлый раз. Понравится и сейчас, — самодовольно разливая по пластиковым стаканчикам томатный сок и аккуратно по ложечке заливая его спиртным, заговорщицки прошептала девушка.  
Шон скрестил перед собой пальцы рук и кивнул.  
— Мне нравится делать с тобой всё, что ты предложишь.  
— Это хорошо, — подмигнула она доктору и протянула ему его стаканчик. — За воссоединение двух одиночеств!  
— Соединение кого? — переспросил Шон, но увидев, как она залпом пьёт свою долю алкоголя, повторил это действие за ней.  
Шон ограничился одним стаканом. Он всё ещё помнил, как опозорился перед ней в прошлый раз и, будучи далеко не глупым молодым человеком, он предполагал, что ночевать они будут в одной постели, да и одеяло у него только одно. Целовать её ему очень понравилось. Так что, если Лиа подаст сигнал одобрения, он будет иметь с ней сексуальные отношения. От одной этой мысли он чувствовал как темнеет в глазах. Стресс, но какой приятный.  
— Я же говорила, не приваживай кошку! Она теперь спит с нами? — расхохоталась Лиа, увидев свою лохматую соперницу.  
Шон опустился на матрас, отодвинул животное на край и неуклюже улёгся рядом с Лией. Он неуверенно расправил над ними своё единственное одеяло и замер, когда девушка бесцеремонно прильнула к нему, положила голову на его плечо, обхватила его руку и прижалась своим обнажённым бедром к его волосатой ноге.  
 — С тобой так здорово, Шон. Ты не просишь объяснений, не учишь жить, не пристаёшь со своими ласками, как обычные парни и ты такой тёплый, — промурлыкала она засыпая.  
Почти всю ночь он не спал. Шон боялся повернуться и нарушить сон Лии.  
Её волосы пахли цветами, и он восторженно наслаждался ритмом её дыхания.  
Но как только он смежил отяжелевшие веки, как её рука скользнула по его груди, а нога в полусогнутом положении, уютно примостилась где-то в районе паха. Чем заставила его сердце неистово забиться.  
В незашторенное окно падал тусклый свет уличного освещения. Шон мог беспрепятственно рассмотреть черты спящей на его вытянутой руке девушки. Очертание её приоткрытых во сне губ призывало пробовать их на вкус снова и снова. Он придвинулся поближе к её лицу и неуверенно приник к губам.  
Лиа в полудрёме восприняла это касание за полноценное сексуальное действие.  
Потревоженная их вознёй кошка недовольно удалилась на кухню.  
Спросонья Лиа даже не подумала принять его поцелуй за «жест» восхищения. В ответ она обхватила руками его затылок и разомкнула его губы своим горячим языком, наслаждаясь интимностью момента.  
Шон, окрылённый её ответным действием, так же уверенно подмял её тело под себя, схватил за бёдра и необычно тесно примостился между её бёдер. Нетерпеливо высвободил её правую грудь из белья и, мягко оторвавшись от влажного поцелуя, припал губами к зовущему соску. Почувствовав, как она выгнулась под ним и прижалась всей нижней частью тела к его паху. Лёгкий вздох одобрения, сорвавшийся при этом с её губ, он тоже правильно оценил.  
Он видел подобное очень часто в порно. И как врач он знал каждый рецептор и его раздражитель. Что для сего и как было бы лучше. Картинка, нарисованная в его мозгу оказалась настолько реальной, что он тут же поспешил принять её как руководство к эксплуатации прекрасного тела своей подруги и своего. Шон ни разу в жизни ни на секунду не испытывал замешательства перед потребностями своей физической оболочки. Она была ему понятна, доступна в отличии от вопросов познания души. Секс — необходимая привилегия человека, не только, оправдываемая инстинктами воспроизводства себе подобных, но и приятный тренажёр для снятия напряжения.  
Шон любил секс и всегда мечтал о нём. Часто думал о том, как это могло происходить у него с той или иной девушкой, но не решался первым об этом заговорить. Он знал, что нравится многим, но так же он знал, что не каждая захочет иметь с ним отношения, которым сопутствует этот самый секс.  
Поэтому сейчас он дарил наслаждение Лии так, как никто до него с ней этого не делал. Невероятно, но он ласкал именно те зоны её тела и так, что для девушки это стало почти мистическим ритуалом. Будто она попала в руки юного, но изощрённого инкуба-девственника, чья невинность только сильнее подливала масла в огонь её грехопадения.

Это продолжалось не долго, но для первого раза достаточно продуктивно.  
— Шшшон, — прошептала она, замирая от наслаждения.  
— Посмотри на меня, — задыхаясь и проникая под конец всё глубже и глубже в неё, прошептал он, как обычный до крайности перевозбуждённый парень.  
Их глаза встретились. Странно, но в этот момент он хотел утонуть в бездне её зрачков, хоть и не мог видеть в темноте их достаточно отчётливо.  
— Я люблю тебя, Шон, — выпалила она, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и увлекая его за собой в омут оргазма…  
Когда всё закончилось и девушка ласково протянула руку, чтобы игриво потрепать ему прилипшую ко лбу чёлку, Шон неожиданно подскочил, натянул пижамные штаны и, расхаживая по комнате, стал заламывать руки.  
Лиа испугалась и приподнялась на локте, наблюдая за тем, что будет дальше.  
— Никогда, никогда больше не говори мне этих слов. Я не хочу любви. Слышишь?! — твердил он, стараясь не смотреть на неё.  
— Хорошо, не буду… — Лиа пожала плечами. — Но это же не смертельно, кузнечик.  
— Смертельно, Лиа, — хлопнув за собой дверью в ванную, отрезал доктор Мёрфи.

***

Будильник Шона возвестил «подъём». Доктор бодро поднялся, в то время как Лиа получила доступ к его части одеяла и завернулась в него с головой.  
Через двадцать минут сладкого сна:  
— Вставай!  
Лиа даже подпрыгнула от такого «наезда». Она едва разлепила свои сонные глаза и осмотрела готового отправиться в Каспер парня с головы до ног.  
— Перед завтраком в кафе у тебя есть десять… — он критически осмотрел её лицо и из-за отсутствия на нём макияжа, добавил, — Двадцать минут.

Когда они ехали на её машине в больницу, где он работал, Шон всю дорогу выглядел каким-то отстранённым. Всё утро этого дня он был в странной для неё прострации.  
Лиа же трещала без умолку на тему того, что невозможно быть таким прагматичным. Это мешает расслабиться и полюбить жизнь и себя в ней. Шон знал, что не сможет её переубедить и мирился, кто поймёт, что он уже наслаждается жизнью? Она же, то есть Лиа, рядом.  
Затем она распекала братца за его банкротство и ложь, которой он убеждал её в том, что его дела идут хорошо. Потом перешла на тему смерти Майкла Джексона, в которую вовсе не верила.  
Шон думал о сексе, кошке, блинчиках, которые они ели с ней в кафе и способностях любой женщины, обладающей хоть толикой смазливой внешности поработить мир в лице мужчин, если эти мужчины возжелали бы секса так, как он всегда его желал. Потом философия ушла на второй план и он, утомлённый тем как небрежно в своих излияниях Лиа относится к названиям болезни, симптомов и лекарств, от которых певец скончался, начал считать дорожные знаки и сопоставлять по ним план города.  
Но то как резко Лиа надавила по тормозам заставило Шона отвлечься от любимого занятия. Их остановил мужчина, вставший на их пути.  
— Жена рожает, машина сломалась. Пожалуйста, помогите! — взмолился он и Лиа кивнула.  
— Веди её сюда, мы тоже едем в больницу.  
— Не едем, — произнёс Шон. Но мужчина не услышал, он бросился к жене, чтобы пересадить её в их машину. — Не едем. По той улице, куда нам ближе было бы свернуть, ведётся ремонт, все едут в объезд и впереди пробки.  
Лиа ошеломлённо похлопала ресницами. Она не переставала ощущать то, что её парень робот, но ни разу не человек.  
Шон уступил своё место мужу беременной женщины. Сам же уселся рядом с роженицей на заднее сиденье.  
Обезболивающих у них не было. На улице стояла жара и пробки. Женщина то и дело взвывала так, что Лиа и муж несчастной готовы были умереть, лишь бы не слушать эти звуки.  
Полицейский кортеж и «скорая» вряд ли подоспели вовремя.  
Лиа поклялась не заводить детей после того, что увидела в зеркало дальнего вида своего автомобиля когда схватки усилились. Муж женщины грыз ногти не в силах помочь любимой. Лишь доктор Мёрфи чувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Он то и дело запускал руку во влагалище роженицы и, то ли измерял там что-то пальцами или что-то нащупывал, было неясно. В самый отчаянный момент её воплей, он с силой надавил на огромный живот всей массой своего упругого тела и через мгновение раздался звук новой жизни.  
Кричал ребёнок. Мать довольно, будто с ней ничего до этого не происходило, улыбалась.  
Шон завернул малыша в рубашку его папаши приложил его личиком к соску матери, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией вмиг затихшего малыша.  
Движение на дороге активировалось, пробка стала рассасываться. Доктор Мёрфи с обыденным видом доложил.  
— Рефлексы в норме, ребёнок почти здоров. Однако… эти язвочки на плечике говорят о длительной интоксикации внутриутробных вод. А гидроцефальный синдром….  
Но вспомнил, что его никто всё равно не поймёт и осёкся. Родители счастливы и этого, говорят все, достаточно. Ему их тоже не понять, как не понял он счастья Лии и её возгласа в момент оргазма.

***

В кабинете доктора Глассмана они были втроём.  
— Как его опекун я был бы только рад передать эстафету в надёжные руки, мисс, но в последний раз помнится, Вы украли его в буквальном смысле этого слова, — хитро посматривая на своего подопечного, сказал президент больницы.  
— Я не хочу терапевта, — начал нервничать Шон.  
— Да, да, но если Лиа сама согласится. Сотрудничать с тобой сутками напролёт - великий труд, мой дорогой.  
— Мы уже поладили, — усмехнулась девушка.  
Госсман понял смысл её слов и улыбнулся.  
— Если Шон этого хочет, то я не против. 


End file.
